


Rent a boyfriend

by COTZO



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: How to better have fun on Valentine's day than with a rented boyfriend?





	1. And then I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> I am too tired to do it all in one go but I hope you will like the first part.  
> Happy Valentine's Day!

Zoro and Kid were friends since school, best friends ‘till 14 when they were their first relationship and first intercourse but they decided they were not for each other. At 20 they were roommates and again best friends.   
Right at that moment, they were at a bar, drinking a beer and relaxing after their last exams. Zoro wanted his own dojo, wanted to become the best and then teach others, maybe even do some good deeds with poor kids, but sports college was giving him headaches. The kid always dreamed to have his garage with old cars to fix, he loved to tinker under cars but for that, he needed business college, which he hated but had no choice. 

“So, tomorrow will have Luffy on our heads?”

“Valentine’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah, don’t you see all the pink hearts all around already?”

“Hmmm …”

Luffy was more of Zoro’s friend then it was Kid’s but they still had to babysit a few times a year because Ace always had a date on Valentine’s, and Luffy was as asexual as it was possible. He was just 2 years smaller than them but he was worse than a grade-schooler, not to mention he ate as much as both of them together, which was almost impossible because both Kid and Zoro were big and mean guys, not to mention they both got to the gym almost daily. But the kid could out-eat them. 

“I have an idea.”

Kidd really did not want to play with their friend this year.

“Hmmm …?”

Not to mention he didn’t get out of the house too much in the last month because of exams and shit.

“We will skip being nannis this year.”

“How do you think we could do that?”

From the smirk that showed on Zoro’s face, Kid could see his friend wanted the same thing.

“I was waiting for the exam to begin and heard some girls talking, something like they will not sit at home tomorrow just because they are single, they want to go to park and movie and shit like that.”

“Get to the subject.”

“Right. We get ourselves boyfriends and go for a drink, a spar at the gym, shit I don’t know maybe even rent a car and get the hell out of this stinking city for a few hours.”

Zoro growled loudly, putting his head on the table.

“Kid, look at me.”

Kid did and he couldn’t help but whistle a little. Even though they didn’t work together, they were too similar, they both knew the attraction was there for both of them.

“Really now man, do I look like I’m in any mood for hookups? I’m tired from exams, I’m underdrinked and even though I am in no mood for Luffy, his not so bad. And you know I don’t do dating.”

“Well, I am tired also and in no need of hooking someone up, but how about hiring?”

“Are you nuts?”

“No, listen to the end, there’s this place where you can rent a girlfriend/boyfriend for any occasion. Like you know Nami, the lesbian from my class? When she goes home she brings with her a date! Do you think she brings Vivi, her girlfriend? No, she hires a boyfriend. And I can give you many more examples. Come on Zoro let’s just order two hot guys, have a good day and do something different for a change. I really miss the sea, we have some cool memories there. Remember when Ace and Luffy both thrown themselves from the rocks and then yelled they could not swim?”

“Yeah, you laughed your ass off while I tried to save them. I don’t know man seems bothersome.”

“Oh come on, when was the last time we did something together? Want me to tell you? A very long time ago!”

“Ughhhh …. “

“I’m calling them, and you will do as I say because I know better, and that’s final!”

“Fine, do as you wish.”

“Hi, I would like to borrow two boyfriends for tomorrow … Ummm yes …. Aha … OK … Any demanding? If it’s possible to be good friends? We will kinda go to double date and it would be good if they could get together … Yes, I believe that all your employees get well but I would really like them to be friends… Ok, I’m waiting. … Yes, I’m still here…. Um … tomorrow morning at Harley café from Union square? We will be there. … Oh, that will be easy, I’m a redhead and my pal in green haired. … yes … yes … Ok, have a nice day! Ok, that wasn’t so hard, I hope we will have some cuties, I really want to mess with someone. Oh but they are not allowed to have sex, that’s a bummer.”

“Hmmm? That so?”

“Ok, your turn.”

“My turn to …?”

“Call Luffy.”

“Ugh …. You’re killing me, man.”

Kid was already laughing of his friend bad luck. 

 

Next day they were at the planned location, even though it was already too much pink, too many girls with roses, too many plushies. Zoro wore some black jeans, a white shirt, a bit too tightly fitted on his chest and a green jacket. Kid was more obnoxious, black with yellow like giraffe spots jeans, a skin colored shirt that had a sleeve that looked like his hand was robotic and a red jacket with fur, he wanted to impress or frighten, one of the two. 

They were waiting for about 5 minutes when two guys got out of a car and seemed like strolling, looking for someone maybe. And oh if Kid didn’t like what he saw, a white spotted hat under a black hoodie, and blue jeans with black spots. His skin was like chocolate and Kid briefly wondered how much time you should suck on it to bruise, to mark. They were assorted or maybe they were complementing each other and Kid liked the idea either way. 

Zoro also spotted the two guys but eyes passed the brunette and stopped at the blond. Face half covered by hair, blue big eyes, this lips that held a cigarette, yellow shirt, black tie, jacket, and jeans. Weird eyebrows but that seemed to not affect the whole image of hotness and when their eyes met, he felt a shiver down his spine.


	2. Never a minute to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Law and Sanji are up to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun with this chapter, hope you enjoy it as well!

The first time they met was when Sanji cut his finger so bad it needed stitches. Maybe two years have passed since he got to the emergencies and was called in the white, septic room. An oddly sexy old lady entered, looked at his finger and hummed, get her wokie and ordered: “Tell Law to come in room 3, stitches case, and fast cause I ain’t got all night.” The person from the other side of the speaker was inclined not to agree with the doctor but the lady yelled “Who is the co-founder of this God damn forsaken hospital? Who has the most cured people in history record? Who do you think you’re talking to?” And then a very lanky, and very tired guy entered the room with an “I’m here Doctorine, don’t yell at the nurses any more please!”   
“Good. Stitches to the finger. You’ll handle it just fine, you did it how many times already, 100?”

“More like 1000 Doctorine, it’s ok you can go do something else.”

“Good!”

“Hi, I’m Law. Don’t worry I know what I’m doing.”

“It’s ok. Always this hectic around here?”

“People think Doctorine is too old to operate any more, or to take decisions but she’s like a miracle maker so no one dares to talk to her back. But it’s not so bad.”

They talked a lot that night and became good friends quickly, maybe even exchanging some looks and some flirts here and there but that was just about it. Not that everyone looked at them with envy when they got to a restaurant to drink a glass of vine, oh no, women thought they wanted to be squeezed between them and men almost hated them. They almost had the same taste in men and women, and it was not lanky or refined, god forbid, they both liked a little bit of a caveman or a strong mistress, to pull their hair in bed. But Law liked them more bragging and cocky, and really loud, while Sanji liked them silent but deadly, mysterious but powerful. 

They made a habit to meet at least once a week and drink a glass and tell each other what had happened at work, who they had slept with and maybe even have a little bit of a challenge to see who will leave with a hook up first. 

It was one of those nights but neither Sanji nor Law tried to hook up, they were just really tired and wanted to go home for once to someone to wait for them with a drink and a hug or something. 

Sanji just broke up from a 2 weeks hook up that seemed to go in the right direction but the patisserie woman wanted more, more time, more attention, more everything, and Sanji had none of those because his father, the head chef and the owner of the restaurant they both worked has slipped and hurt his back so he had to be there all the time and do the job for two. 

Law was in a similar situation but worse, he was about to lose his place as an apprentice because some doctors wanted Doctorine down with all their might and bribed some patients to complain about her behavior. And his sex/love life sucked.

“When I saw that nurse drinking so many glasses of sake and not even blinking I thought she was something else, then we fucked for a while and I found out she was some years bigger than me but I didn’t care, and so when she asked more I said OK, why the fuck not? She would get it, she would get the long hours, the stress, everything. And then, when those fakes came to complain about Doctorine, I saw her there, and I listened without her seeing me. Do you know what she said? That she had a sprained fucking ankle the day before, even though the day before she had 15 cm high heels and asking me to lick them, and said that Doctorine didn’t give her the necessary attention. I guess who is calling now like a bitch in heat?”

“Did you confront her?”

“Fuck no, I don’t need this kind of people in my life, and neither do you Sanji, don’t be upset anymore about the girl, she should be there for you not demanding more.”

“You know what she said when she left? That she would rather hire a boyfriend then stay with me longer, cause she would know where her money would go to then.”

“Fucking bitches man! You know what that’s what we need right now!”

“I’m in no mood of bitches man, you know I can’t do anything to women.”

“Not that, let’s be boyfriends for those who really need us, like for a day. We both have really busy schedules, but once a week maybe we can be the perfect boyfriends.”

“What are you talking there? No, that’s just wrong!”

“No, it’s not! It’s exactly what we need, think about it!”

“But … I can’t have sex with someone just because I get paid, no Law it’s just wrong.”

“Ha, we are NOT allowed to have sex.”

“No? Then why do it?”

“Think about all the unloved ladies who need a handsome partner for a day.”

“Oh … I haven’t thought about it like that.”

“So, you in?”

“Ummm…”

“I am doing it. Would you let me do it alone?”

“Oh for fuck's sake you asshole let’s go and do this shit.”

They signed just as collaborators and went just when they had the time, and then meet and tell the stories and laugh. It was perfect and no one knew about. So when Law got called at 21:30 and asked if he and Mr. Vinsmoke would agree to have a double date with two guys, since Sanji was already there, and since the offer sounded like so much fun, they both said yes. It’s been a long time since they had more than 1, maybe 2 hours together, and they never really tried double dating. They got the confirmation 15 minutes later, place Harley café from Union square, 10 in the morning, one redhead, Eustass Kid, and one with green (?) hair, Roronoa Zoro. They made a little bit of fun of the guy's names (Zoro like what, the spade’s man from the movie? And who the fuck names his kid Kid? ) they left to their homes to sleep and prepare for the next day. 

Law was at Sanki’s at nine, but the city was crowded and they stopped at a flower shop before getting to the café, Law bought a dark violet tulip, and Sanji choose one single red lily. 

They were a little bit late, so they got out of the car and started looking. Sanji was the first one to more like feel than observe the man that was checking him out, green hair, but when he looked in those eyes a small electric wave was felt in all his body. Law noticed Sanji stopped and wanted to ask why when he saw the green haired man and smirked at both Sanji’s and the man ’s connection, but when he moved his eyes he froze. The most flashy, hot, proud man he had ever seen was eating him with his eyes and he didn’t even notice. The man started moving, getting closer and stopped right in his face. The man, Kid he believed, was the same height as him but his hair made him look like he was taller. That dangerous smile was the one that made him smile.

“Hello, Mr. Eustass, Trafalgar Law, boyfriend to rent, at your service.”

Oh and how he would like just that, to be at that man’s service.

A little growl broke the spell and both looked at the sound of the noise, it seems Zoro, not wanting to wait anymore either approached the blond but instead of just looking at the blond he did something more.

Sanji was the owner of the sound because he was taken by surprise when the very muscular, green haired man approached him slowly, feline-like, and with a sexy smirk and a deep voice, made fun of the blond.

“Hello, boyfriend. Interesting eyebrows.”


	3. Are you in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsh words and sad stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some more ideas so ... surprise there will be more chapters!  
> I'm writing chapter 4 as you are reading this chapter.

In the next second, Sanji’s leg was in the air, the intention to hit the man with his leg very clear and Zoro blocking it with his arm, a look of amazement on both of their faces.

“Who do you think you’re mocking, you bastard? Have you looked in a mirror lately? Who the fuck wears green hair?”

“At least I’m not hypnotizing everyone with my eyebrows, or should I say eyebrow? At least I can see all my face in a mirror.”

Seeing as everyone was looking at the scene in front and they didn’t even realize because they were head butting and looking just at each other, action that Law knew Sanji was not too good at because he always got distracted by beautiful women, even if he was with a date, him and Kid went to get them apart. The funny thing was that Sanji was still with his leg in the air and Zoro was still holding it with his arm. 

“Zoro, where the fuck is your composure man?”

“Sanji knock it off. Come on where is the perfect boyfriend material?”

“Him? Perfect boyfriend? In what dreams?”

“Who would want to be boyfriend with the ape?”

Even held by their friends, they attracted each other, even though not in a good sense.

“Come on, up in the car and let’s talk.”

All four of them headed to the car, Law, and Kid apologizing with their looks.  
“Sanji get in the front please and let me at least 1 minute without yelling at the other.”

When Kid wanted to enter the car Law stopped him.

“Wait just a second please.”

He got in the car just to get the tulip, handed it to an amazed looking Kid and smiled.

“I don’t know if you or your friend will want to continue this but I would really enjoy a date with you.”

“Do you really think Zoro has a choice?”

His smile was big, bright and a little bit malefic. 

“We will enjoy this date even if we have to tie them down back to back. Do you have any rope with you or we’ll stop at the next market to get it?”

Law laughed with all his heart, head tilted backward and eyes closed. 

“I don’t think it will be necessary Mr. Eustas.”

 

“Please, call me Kid.”

Law smiled and closed the little distance that was between them. 

“Ok, Kid, nice to meet you! Name’s Law and as I was saying earlier I will be your boyfriend for today.”

Saying that he took the other’s face with a hand and kissed him on the other cheek.

“Let’s get in the car and see if Mr. Roronoa will want to be with us longer.”

The moment Kid wanted to enter the car in the back, Sanji got out of the car and signaled him to get there. 

“But Sanji…”

“No buts Law, at least one pair should have fun. I will try to be what I know I am, the best boyfriend, and in the worst case we will try to avoid each other, ok?”

Zoro was looking at him big-eyed when he got in the car again but on his side this time, but said no word. While the two were making acquaintance outside, it was easy to see what Sanji’s plan was and he really hasn’t seen Kid so charmed by a person in such a long time that he really wanted this to work, at least for his friend if not for him. Sanji was crazy hot and that flexibility got his blood boil but he was a major douche, it could never work. What to work? It was just some attention to rent, for money. He knew this would be a hustle and that’s why he didn’t want to do it, he was tired and already wanted to go home and sleep, but he knew he couldn’t because definitely, Luffy would be there in the next second asking for attention. 

“Ok, so Mr. Roronoa, are you still in? I will apologize for my friend but he had a rough couple of weeks and he’s not in his element. But if you want to not partake in this anymore I will understand and lead you home, your money delivered back in the next 24 hours.”

“It’s ok, let’s go and do this. I behaved too intimately with a stranger and it’s my fault. Oh, but what are we doing more exactly?”

Law caught with the corner of his eye the face Sanji made as the word stranger was used, it was clear it hit a sensible point somewhere but he said nothing. Turning his head and smiling he looked at his partner for the day.

“Did you have any plans?”

“I think I want to escape the city. It might be a little cold but I want to have fun or something and without too many fools looking at me.”

“How about we go to the lake near the city, maybe stop and buy some things for a barbeque? How would that sound?”

“Absolutely great for me. How about it guys?”

Both men in the back nodded, so they left for the market. The road was crowded so they moved slowly. Along the way, Law felt a hand on his thigh, not moving or groping but staying there. Law looked at Kid and the man has his head leaned on the chair, looking at him and smiling, or more like smirking. Law continued to drive and felt the heat of the palm, a pleasant feeling accumulating in his being. Right now he was happy but he felt bad for the guys in the back. They both had their arms crossed on their chest, looking in different directions. 

Sanji knew that he had to do something to make things right, or maybe say something, but all he felt like doing was yelling again at the man for ruining his day. He needed a day to relax not boil in anger, he did that at work, he needed a break from it. So being so engrossed in his thoughts, the sound exiting his mouth was involuntary when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Both men from the front looked at him and smiled.

“Please let him rest for a while. He really is tired because of the exams and competitions and I really don’t know how he can even walk. I took this day for both of us but more for him, the alternative would have been sitting at home and playing games and doing things with that crazy, exasperating boy and it would have tired us more.”

“You too live together? What boy? Are you maybe …?”

“No, Law we are not a couple. But yes we are living together, best friends since we were little, I think I’m his only friends actually. He’s an orphan, he had a sensei that looked after him for a while but not like a father but more like a guardian, and he thought that if he trained really hard he could make the man love him. It all ended when his daughter died and the man closed himself definitely. That was the moment he gave up on the world, that was the moment I knew I could never let him down. That’s why I thought a double date would help him cause he’s stressed and tired and he has no one to really care for him. I do but it’s not the same.”

Kid looked at the blond. His eyes were watery and face white and he was looking at Zoro, not moving an inch. Turning his head to the redhead, he nodded.

“Ok, you can let him with me today. I promise I will try to be here for him today. But I really don’t think you did well to tell us his story, maybe he wouldn’t want us to know.”

“Did you want to know it? Do you feel pity now?”

“No, not pity but sorry, I feel really sorry.”

Law managed to find a parking spot and they were ready to get out.

“Wait, I have to come too. I’m the cook, I know what should be bought.”

“You just said …”

“Yes, Kid I know what you said but do you really want me angry and yelling all day because you took greasy meat or the wrong condiments? I tell you the answer is no. We will get to the lake in one hour, maybe two if it’s this crowded, he can sleep then. Let me just wake him up.”

Truthfully speaking he didn’t understand how the man didn’t wake up while he was arguing with Kid but he realized how sleep deprived must the man be and what a dick he has been.

“Go outside and wait for us at the entry.”

“What…? But …?”

“Let’s go, Kid, Sanji can handle your friend.”


	4. Having a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, tomorrow will be the last chapter!  
> I hope you had as much fun as I had.

Taking the orchid in his hand, Sanji sighed because he had no idea how this would work, and gently moved the green haired man, but he didn’t budge. The man was softly snoring and he almost felt sorry he had to wake him up. 

“Greenie it’s time to get up.”

Sanji’s voice was hushed, as not to scare the man.

“Mmm … let me sleep Kid!”

“I’m not Kid.”

“Huh …?”

The man’s eyes opened and looked right into his, from that distance Sanji could see the gold-green color.

“Sorry I think I fell asleep and …”

The man hurried to get up from the position but got nowhere as he was kept there, on the other’s shoulder by a strong hand.

“Let me go curly.”

“Could you stay just a minute longer? I want to tell you something.”

“Mhhh …”

“OK some time ago my adoptive dad, that is also my boss and a head chef, fell and hurt his back, I’ve been in the kitchen almost 24/7, and then the person I was dating left me cause I was not paying enough attention anymore. I deprived myself of relationships and only got a few rent dates here and there, which was Law’s idea, by the way.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Sanji let Zoro get away this time, but the man didn’t get far, just enough to look in the other’s eyes. Sanji took the flower from the window and offered it to his day partner.

“Would you like to be my partner for today Zoro? Yelling, fighting and everything included?”

“Do you think you can handle me cook?”

“Only if you think you can handle me, grass head.”

Zoro chuckled and accepted the flower. 

“We’re at the market?”

“Yeah, the boys are waiting for us at the entryway.”

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s go!”

Sanji wanted to say something else but his voice got stuck in his throat when he saw the other man smell the flower, smile a little and let it on his chair. Getting all red Sanji got out of the car and went for the others. 

The shopping lasted more time than they thought, with Zoro fighting Sanji every choice he made, the cook giving back as good as he got. The other didn’t intervene at all just amusing themselves on their accord. Law was the one that made the first step this time, interlinking his fingers with Kid. The man stopped in the middle of the aisle, looked at their hands and then at a smiling Law.

“We’re in the middle of the shop.”

“Yes, we are. Would you want me to let go?”

“No, but people will stare.”

“I don't really care.”

Kid looked at the other man and smiled. Even if he searched for someone, he couldn’t have found him more of his taste. If someone would bother them today, he would hit them.

Everything needed to be bought, they got to the car and off they went. It would be a pretty long road and they will get there by 14:00 or maybe 15:00. Not so much time to enjoy the trip but enough to relax a little. Law put Sade as background music, felt Kid’s hand back on his leg, and started to talk with the man. He wanted to know so many about him that just today was n where near enough. 

Meanwhile, in the back, Zoro felt asleep two times but woke up immediately, trying not to fall on the blond again. They argued the entire shopping trip and back to the car but there was no malice to the fight now, just playfulness. But when they entered the car they fell silent. The music was soft and lulling and Zoro could cry right now, he was dead tired. 

“Come here.”

Zoro looked at the blond as if he was crazy. 

“Come on you bastard you are tired I can lend a shoulder for that big head of yours.”

“Neah, I’m fine.”

“Oh, come on you stubborn fool, you fell asleep a few times already, come here!”

Simply not wanting to fight any more Zoro got closer and put his head on the blonde’s shoulder. He fell asleep almost instantly. Sanji also got lulled by the music, the nice atmosphere in the car, relaxed and also fell asleep with his head on the other. 

While talking about the owner of a car that gave him such a headache, Law stopped him from talking by patting his hand. When he looked at the man, it was shown to him the view from the back. The fact that Zoro was sleeping was no wonder, but the way that he was sleeping was. If the way that Law smiled said something, it was that neither Sanji would sleep like that usually. He was glad his talk with the blond had an effect. 

They were halfway to the lake when Law had to put a quick break. A dog had run to get on the other side and if Law would have not paid attention he would have hit it. Sanji woke up scarred but Zoro did not wake up and he was falling because of the brusque break. He caught the man and held him with his head on his chest without even realizing.

“What happened?”

Law answered a little bit scared himself. 

“A dog.”

“Oh, ok.”

 

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“No problem as long as all is well. Are we there?”

“No, about half of the road, you can continue to sleep if you want, Kid is keeping me awake.”

“Oh, ok, thanks.”

He had to move the moss head because he had a really strange position. Not wanting to wake him up again, he slowly let his head in his lap, where it was easier to hold him not to fall. He started a slow massage with his fingers in the really fluffy hair and realized that a few minutes later. He stopped and wanted to take his hand away but he stopped in his movements when he heard a little-muffled voice.

“Why did you stop?”

“I didn’t know if it was ok with you.”

“Ok, why am I in your lap?”

“Law had to break because of a dog, we almost fell. I repositioned you.”

“Hmmm … Don’t stop.”

And the man was asleep again like he never woke up. Sanji smiled and continued to play in his hair and shortly fell asleep.

It felt like a minute passed when he has woke up again because they were there. The day was nice, the sun was up, there were a few groups on the barbeque area but they went to the furthest grill and it was the closest to the lake and the quietest. Law fought with Zoro who would do the fire, and Zoro won, Kid was looking at Sanji how he did the meat and listened to his advice, because of course between the two of them, at home, he was the one that cooked, Zoro was horrible in a kitchen.

While Law was smoking a cigarette and looking at the lake and just being glad to be there, a group of girls approached them and tried to make conversation.

Law was unimpressed, but still tried to be civilized, but he had no such luck as a thick hand caught him around his waist.

“You’re barking at the wrong tree, this one is mine so shoo.”

Even though his inner self was basking in the attention of the redhead, and trembling in joy because of the mark of possession the caveman has put on him, he could not show the man his liquefied self yet. 

“Mr. Eustas, we are civilized human beings, even if I am your boyfriend, we don’t shoo people away.”

Kid smiled at the world boyfriend and even though the man was putting him in his place, he also turned in his arms and hanged his hands on his neck. 

At the same time, Sanji was in trouble, two girls approached him and appreciated his craft in the improvised kitchen, and he was really content about it and all the attention he was receiving but with the corner of his eyes he saw the green haired man’s nasty look and scoff. When the girls even asked him to go to their group, Sanji first tried to be subtle.

“Even though I bask in the attention of you lovely flowers, I am here with my friends and I can’t let them alone with the food, they would ruin it, but thank you for your invitation.”

Zoro approached the table and stole a piece of cucumber, Sanji instantly having his eyes on him.

“You uncultured moss, don’t steal from the table I’m working at! Have you even washed your hands after making the fire? You see girls with what I have to confront myself with?”

“Oh, we can help you with that. Why don’t you both come and play with us? Your friends need some time alone anyway.”

All four turned their heads and look at the two man delicately kissing, eyes closed and not giving a damn that they were watched. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right … “

Zoro stepped from near him and he almost didn’t hear the little sigh he let out. Zoro was giving up and Sanji would have none of it.

“Mosshead come here and help me with something. Girls, I will pardon myself and the guy here, but you see we also need some time alone.”

Zoro was behind him, but still not close enough for his liking, so Sanji got two steps back and let his body touch the others. Zoro was looking at him big-eyed. 

“Cause I am here with my boyfriend today also.”

And the confusion on the girls’ faces transformed in redness as Sanji let his head on the other’s shoulder and kissed him on his chick and Zoro slowly smiled.

They were gone the moment the kiss ended. Sanji smiled and approached his ear.

“See moss-head, perfect boyfriend material right here.”

He was shocked when he was caught in a bear hug, engulfed by heat, and his cheek bitten.

“You really shouldn’t have done it you know, if you want to go with them, oh well I wouldn’t judge you, they were not so bad.”

“So if I understand well you are ok with boys and girls?”

“I am ok with people in general. I don’t care about etiquettes.”

“Hmmm … so which one would you have chosen?”

“The one I’m holding right now.”

Zoro’s phone pinged once, twice, three times and kept going. With a growl, the man let the cook from his arms, and Sanji felt cold, colder than he was before. He wanted those arms around him again. 

Swearing Zoro approached the still kissing couple. They stopped and Law threw him a killer look. 

“Sorry to bother you guys, Kidd I can’t get Luffy off my back, he’s in front of the door it seems, he didn’t believe me when I told him we are going out to date so he is yelling in front of the door to open him up.”

Law and Sanji started laughing. 

“Who the fuck is this child? And why wouldn’t he believe you that you are on a date?”

“We normally stay at home and babysit him on Valentine’s. We rarely do dating, and never on Valentine’s, but his big brother always has a date, and always brings him/her/them home for fucking. Eh as sexual his brother is, Luffy is totally asexual, and after entering his brother room a few times when he was fucking someone and telling him to move faster cause he’s hungry…”

At that moment Law and Sanji were laughing so hard they were crying. 

“Ace sent him to us to babysit. I think there have been 3 years since.”

“No, more like 4. And the kid is a bundle of energy so we wanted a break from this. And we got you guys. Has any of the neighbors called already?”

“Yeah, Smoker.”

“Oh, Smoky? Why didn’t he arrest his ass already?”

“So Kid, what do you think we should do?”

“Well, that’s simple.”

Law had a big grin on his face.

“Sanji come here!”

Law arranged Sanji in Zoro’s arms and put himself in the redhead’s arms.

“Now get out your phone a take a picture, make a small video or anything you need.”

Law winked at Sanji and turned to Kid and kissed him, the same little kiss they were stopped from before. Zoro got his phone out, verified they were all in the picture and just looked at Sanji while taking the picture. 

Sanji sighed.

“Not good enough marimo, do another!”

At the moment Zoro wanted to ask where the marimo nickname came from, Sanji’s lips were on his, two hands on his face and all questions were erased while he closed his eyes. He wanted to do that many times today but he had stopped himself from it. Holding the picture button too long, he instead made a video, that after one minute of recording biped. Sanji stopped from kissing the other man and went to his grill saying to himself that he kissed the man just because they had to prove they were on a date but deep inside he knew he wanted to do that with the green caveman. Zoro looked after Sanji, checking him out from behind, and admiring the view: great legs, long and lean but powerful, amazing ass and a not so slender back, completed by golden hair. The guy was so taken out of his fantasies.

After the kiss stopped, Kid felt it was not enough anymore, took Law’s hand and while dragging the other, shouted as the other two to hear him.

“We’re going a little by the lake. Take care of the grill for us, will you.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, but no more than half an hour guys. The food will be ready by then.”

Law laughed.

“Yes, dad!”

Zoro scoffed and sent Luffy the video just to make the boy not bother their neighbors anymore, and watched the cook do his thing, it was mesmerizing. 

His phone biped again and the blond looked over his shoulder to see the answer.

“YOU GUYS WERE NOT LYING!!!???”


	5. Make me yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two weeks I felt like the bunny from Alice in Wonderland, always late, always running.
> 
> I was tired and still am but here is the last chapter guys, hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking 'till the end!

Kid felt like he would go crazy if he didn’t touch the brunette right at that moment. He found out a lot about the man in the car and he liked what he heard and see, he liked the man a lot. The lake was surrounded by forest and he wanted to find a place as secluded as possible. When he looked behind, Law was smirking, an enigmatic little twist of lips, not afraid at all. He discovered an old tree, really thick, perfect. He dragged his date with him and pushed him, pressed to the tree. 

“If you have anything you don’t want to say it now, cause I don’t know how much I can hold myself.”

“Hmmm? I won’t get fucked here if that’s what you’re implying, Kid”

“Anything else you won’t do?”

“Nothing that I can think on right now, I’m really curious what you have in mind.”

The words didn’t get out of his mouth yet when he gasped as he was getting really excited, cause the redhead just kneeled in front of him, almost ripped his belt and zipper and got his semi-erect dick out. It really was cold and he felt it was softening, but it had no time when it was engulfed in heat, wet and slippery. The man was not even getting it out, just playing with it in his big mouth, licking, sucking and swallowing. Law got his hands in the gorgeous hair, but just to hold himself up not for anything else, but when he heard the growl of the others, he moved his fingers and scratched his scalp. The man’s face was looking so content while sucking him off and being petted, that Law didn’t know what he liked more, the man’s face or his mouth. He was so concentrated on the other’s face that his own orgasm got him by surprise, as same as Kid’s action, sucking till the last drop and then licking his head like he wanted more, like a starving man that did not have enough. Law felt needed and he liked it a bit too much.

“Would you like me to reciprocate, Mr. Eustass?”

 

“Your friend is daring for leaving with Kid, he will be eaten alive.”

“I don’t worry for him. He’s not called Surgeon of death for nothing.”

Zoro whistled.

“Nice nickname. And you?”

“I’m just a chef. Nothing more.”

The blonde’s face was covered by his hair so Zoro could not see it but he didn’t need to see the sadness in the cook’s eyes because he was not deaf. Because he was a man who knew how to give and take, and because Sanji helped them get Luffy away from their home, Zoro got closer and embraced the blond.

“Hey, what are you doing? I’m cooking here, the boys will be back in a minute and …”

“The boys will take a while, Kidd was hungry but not for food and I believe Law was too. With the jobs you have, there is no wonder you have no time for yourselves. Am I not right?”

Sanji didn’t answer but didn’t move either. The warm feeling of someone’s body was almost strange for him, but so needed. 

 

“I am almost done, how about you let me finish and then … talk?”

Keeping his part of the bargain, Zoro released him but didn’t step back, he just looked from his behind what he was doing. After arranging the food in plates and covering them, Sanji turned his body to Zoro, not realizing the proximity between them. Zoro’s eyes were on his lips, wishing to touch them again, to taste them and see if they were as sweet as he thought he felt earlier. Because he was a man of a few words, but not wanting to stomp on any boundary, he took the hair from half the man’s face and slowly lifted it up, looking in both his eyes for the first time. Oh, his eyebrows were curling in the same direction. Sanji twitched, lifting his hand as to stop Zoro, but then changed his mind, the look in his eyes softened and he also touched the other’s man cheek. Zoro took the gesture as approval and kissed him. It was better, it was sweeter, and they fit together perfectly, no reason behind the kiss, no lying to each other, just two mouths united. 

Sanji did not expect his hair to be pushed aside, he almost yelled at the man and expected to be made fun of. But he was not, Zoro’s eyes showed wonder and not amusement, and that was the reason he gave up on not wanting the man in front of him. He lifted his hand and absorbed the heat from his face, expecting something he didn’t know. But when Zoro kissed him he found out, it was like his body telling him that this moment was what he expected, this heat, the closeness, and intimacy. But when the uncertainty swam to the surface and when he almost asked Zoro why was he doing it, the caveman lifted him up, Sanji yelped and caught himself with his hands on the other’s neck and his legs surrounding the other’s waist. He opened his mouth as to scold the child-man but he got no time as he was invaded by another mouth and another tongue playing with his own. He just surrendered and gave back as good as he received. He felt hands touching his ass but his mouth was too busy to say a thing.

A loud “Hey, hands off!” could be heard in the close proximity and Sanji released Zoro’s mouth just to swear at the person who thought could stop Zoro from keeping his hands on him, but shortly realized that Law and Kid came back, and the moment he had with his date was gone. He untangled from the green haired man and looked at the other two. Kidd had his red hair disheveled and Law had a red color in his cheeks. He wanted to tell them something for stopping them so nasty, wanted to cut them with his words but Zoro took the lead and avenged them both.

“That was fast even for you Kid.”

“What the fuck do you mean with that?”

“What you hear, asshole. You could have waited a little longer.”

“Hey, next time I’ll take a chair and just watch. I will be just like watching porn.”

“Well better porn then you guys.”

“Hey!”

Both Law and Kid wanted to jump Zoro and beat him, but then they looked at Sanji that was laughing hard and they all stopped. Law smiled gently and was really glad to see the blond laughing with all his being. Kid got the vibe and shut up but not because of Sanji, no, but because of his roommate. Zoro was in awe, looking at the blond with dopey eyes and getting ready to snatch him again and ate him up. Law was the one who stopped the whole scene.

“Let’s eat, enjoy the day a little more and then head back, it’s almost late.”

They all ate Sanji’s food, Kid telling him enthusiastically how good was the food and that he should share some recipes, Zoro not saying anything but looking at the blond intently and enjoying each piece. After Kid and Law left to throw the garbage before leaving, Zoro embraced Sanji again, kissed him softly and whispered in his ear.

“It was great, cook and not just the food, you were right, you are great boyfriend material. You will make someone happy one day,”

After telling those words, Zoro got in the car in the front seat, as he heard that Sanji will drive the way back, and pretended to look at his phone. He intended every word, but he made himself sad. Sanji was just for rent, not for real.

Sanji was left speechless. He knew that all this date started with a borrow in mind but he thought that Zoro would at least try to convince him to be boyfriends for real, or maybe even friends, he realized he also wanted that but Zoro just gave up.

The sight of the other two walking to the car slowly, hand in hand, smiling and kissing gave him a sour taste in his mouth. Not that he was not happy for Law, because he really was, but if Law gave the guy a chance, and by the look of it he would, he will have no time for him anymore. He got in the car not looking at Zoro and aster the other two got in the car also he started driving. The road home was long, Zoro said no word and the other two looked at them when pausing from kissing and talking. 

“So Kid, where do we drop you off?”

“Oh, Michael’s Valley, Near Roses Park.”

“Nice area, really close to the park.”

“Haven’t been there for a while. Maybe I could take you there.”

“Maybe you could.”

Sanji got his car where Kid showed him and stopped the engine. The next second Zoro got out of the car, turned around and looked at Sanji.

“It was nice to meet you curly.”

The man didn’t wait for a replay, just turned his back and got into the building. Law and Kid looked at Sanji.

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“Yeah, maybe you didn’t.”

Kid tried not to slap the blond for his foolishness, because he knew it was Zoro’s fault also, so he turned to the brunette and smiled, kissed him once, twice, and really didn’t want to let go.

“Will I see you again Law?”

“Well, how about you gave me your number and I’ll see if I have time to give you a call.”

Kid smiled widely and gave Law his phone number. He turned around as to enter the building but then saluted the blond.

“Nice meeting you Sanji, and forgive my friend, I told you he has no faith in people anymore.”

The week has passed and it was weekend again, Zoro was preparing for a competition and Kid was at the Garage where he did his so-called training. Shanks owned it and called Kid just when something interesting appeared. Right now the redhead was under a 1932 Chevrolet, as he wrote in the message, asking for forgiveness because he could not come to his competition. Zoro sighed, Kid almost never missed his tournaments, but oh well they each had their dreams and Zoro knew he had no future with Kid, even though he cared for the bastard.

Speaking of bastards, Zoro had a blond bastard in his head all week long, and it was not his fault, no but Kid’s, who whined that Law was not calling him and that he wanted to fuck the man so bad, but when Zoro asked if that was all he wanted to do Kid threw him a look as if he swore him. No, Kid wanted it all with Law, and Zoro was sadder by the day because if Law did call, that meant his days living with Kid were numbered, and if Law didn’t call it made Kid sad.

Zoro was deep in his thoughts when Kid called.

“Yeah, Kid I got your message, it’s ok don’t worry I will come with a medal home and you will feel proud.”

“I am sure you will get the medal Zoro, but have you checked your account lately? You know how you insisted in paying your boyfriend alone.”

“No, haven’t, why?”

“Can you check?”

“Yeah, yeah, what’s this all about?”

“I’ll tell you after.”

“OK, wait until I put my headphones on so I can talk with you and enter the application. So how is your today beauty?”

“She is … absolutely stunning but the pieces that she needs and the work will cost.”

“Like how much?”

“We’re talking about 6 digits.”

Zoro whistled lowly and then made a wondering sound.

“Huh? What the fuck?”

“Entered your account?”

“Yeah, and what the fuck man? We are sorry for the mismatch, here are your money back?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’ve received. So I should give up on Law calling me huh?”

“I don’t know man, I don’t understand.” 

“Oh well at least I have this beauty for a few days, I will try not to think about it. At what hour is your fight?”

“Um … around 5 I think. Why, do you think you can make it?”

“Neah, not a chance but I will keep my fingers crossed.”

“Thanks, man talk to you later.”

“Yeah, call me, after all is finished!”

“Sure, bye!”

Zoro had no time to think about the money or the message, he had to meditate and concentrate because it was important. If he managed to win this tour, and of course he would win, he could next year take his exam for his fifth dan and then really teach. He knew that in theory, he could teach from his 4th dan but he didn’t want to, so he hired part-time at a dojo, now that he finished his exams and he had summer break he would go full time and after 6 month make a loan from the bank, find a place and make his dojo. It was his dream and he would achieve it, so no more blond thoughts, no more stops, just his ambition and his dreams, and if he will be alone, oh well he was alone all his life and he managed somehow. 

At around 1 he arrived at the competition place just to look at others. He knew most of them but had no friendship with either. Johnny and Yosaku were once his friends and had a lot of fun with them at kendo but life happens and his friends had to move the city. Sighing, he watched further. He wished there was someone just for him, at least a little part of his life, but it seems everyone abandoned him, everyone but Kid. He didn’t know what he would have done without him.

Kid was slowly walking to their apartment after a long day. The car was a beauty, but a bitch, it needed so many original pieces and they cost a ton, and it takes a lot to deliver, it was disappointing. Around 3 and a half Kid was sent home, there was nothing to be done without the pieces, so he thought he would shower and appear at Zoro’s competition without notifying him. He was so tired that he almost didn’t notice the man that was waiting at the entrance of their flat. Almost, but for a week he waited to be called, to be messaged, to be contacted in any way possible, and not to actually see him? It was like a dream come true, so when he smiled and the smile was returned, Kid forgot he was tired and dirty, forgot he had to be upset and just ran to the man and embraced him, kissed him and lifted him like he was the most precious thing in his life. Law was laughing, and kissing him back, but the dark circle from around his eyes and the paleness so uncharacteristically for the brunette told Kid he was not the only one tired. 

“Hello, you!”

“Hello, you too. I was not expecting this, but I’m happy to see you too”

“Let’s go upstairs, God it’s so good to see you!”

Kid was feeling exactly as a kid, he was wobbly and excited and so, so happy. Law was there. 

“Where is Zoro?”

“Huh? Why do you want to know about Zoro?”

“Look behind you, in the black car.”

Kid looked and he was really not expecting what he saw, the blond cook in the car, looking as tired as Law, maybe worse but on his face was uneasiness and concern. 

“Oh!!!”

Kid never left Law’s hand, he just dragged him to the car and saluted Sanji.

“There’s a person I didn’t think I’d see again.”

“Hello to you too Kid. Yeah, I’m here so where’s the greenie?”

“If you hurry a little you will see him in all his beauty.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Kid looked his pockets and found a little piece of paper with an address.

“Go there, he has competition at 5, it’s pretty important. I was thinking I had time to go if I hurried a little but if you will be there, I will not worry anymore, Zoro will have someone to sustain him, right?”

“I’m here, ain’t I? I’m leaving, take good care of Law and try to let him sleep a little, not hump on every space of your place.”

“Hey!”

“Oh shut up you two, you know that is in your heads. Bye!”

Law and Kid looked at the car as it was leaving with a not so legal speed and chuckled both.

“Is Zoro going to accept Sanji in his territory?”

“I believe he will. He can deny all he wants but I believe he thought about Sanji a lot. Let’s go upstairs, we have a lot to talk about.”

“Right, talk, maybe in a couple of hours. Right now I will draw you a bath and clean you up cause I don’t think I want to know where has the grease from you ended.”

“That sounds so fucking good.”

Sanji was driving like his life depended on it. After he left Zoro in front of his flat and hearing the man’s words he felt cold, a cold that he could not get rid of all the week. After him and Law quit the rent boyfriends job and somehow managed to convince the people from the agency to return their money, he felt a little better, but not much. The man’s embrace, so hot and engulfing, the man’s lips, the way he behaved when he refused the girls and choose him, all were like a broke disk that was repeating in his head. Law was as affected by the redhead and Tuesday afternoon he called and proposed to go at the boys flat on Saturday and see the men, but unlike Law, Sanji didn’t know if Zoro would want to see him, would want to really date him, the only thing he knew was that they both had something in common, their loneliness. 

Sanji thought in the car, in the parking lot of the place where competitions were, what did he want? Did he want to go there and maybe be rejected? Did he want to see the man maybe for the last time? Could he handle it after? Screw it, he would risk it all because worse than being rejected was the thought that he might not be, but he would never know. So he got out of the car and started looking for the place Kid told him about. 

Zoro was concentrated, was ready to fight and win, and nothing could stop him. A moment before he got his phone in his bag and in the locker room he received a message from kid, it only said “You will be surprised.” He tried calling the man but it was closed. What the fuck did that mean, did he got out of work earlier and came to see him? Yeah, maybe that was it. 

Sanji was looking amazed at the big gym, at all the competitors and he realized he was nervous for the other. But where was he? He looked all around but he didn’t see him anywhere but Kid told him not to move from the place that he suggested. He looked again in the gym and saw him, he was emanating calmness and precision, he was walking as if he was flying, with much more delicacy Sanji would imagine. The green haired man lifted his head and looked directly in his eyes, and stopped abruptly. His mouth has a little open and his eyes were big in amazement. Sanji stopped not to laugh from seeing that incredible face, but smiled and showed the man his crossed fingers. Zoro nodded and got into position in his place. The level of precision and dexterity amazed Sanji, Zoro was something else in this competition and he got through most of his opponents with so much class and easiness that Sanji wondered if the man didn’t mistake his level, but his last two fight s were a little bit more challenging but not by much. 

It was really late when all the competition was over, prizes were handled and people started to leave home. Sanji waited. What would Zoro’s behavior be? 

He was awakened from his thoughts when someone cleared his throat loud near him. Lifting his head Sanji saw the winner of the night right in front of him and he couldn’t stop his smile. 

“Well, well, who do we have here? The winner of the day. I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you. Why …? How …? Ummmm, the fuck …?”

“One at the time moss-head.”

Sanji was chuckling of the man’s impossibility to choose what he wanted to know.

“How about we go into my car and talk there while I will drive, I believe the ladies want to clean and we are keeping them from it.”

“You’re driving me home?”

“I don’t know if you want to go home today, I believe Kid will be too happy to be with Law today to stop the noises.”

Zoro growled hard. Law and Kid in the apartment? Oh God no, he didn’t want to be there. 

“Ok, can you let me at the Lotus dojo? No one will be mad if I sleep a night there.”

“No.”

“No? Why not?”

“Cause we are already close to my apartment.”

“Your … apartment?”

“Did I stutter marimo?”

“Shut it with the names curly. Why would you want me in your apartment? And what are you doing here? And how did you know I was here? And …”

“One at the time greenie. If Law is with Kid and I know it, you realize I know all you asked me from Kid. And why do I want you here In my apartment? How about we talked? I don’t know, maybe I felt pity for your ears and sleep because I know Law can be loud. Or maybe I just want to be with you a few hours. We are here.”

The flat was tall and new, the restaurant from the first floor closed but Zoro realized it was the restaurant where the blond worked. And then he remembered.

“How is your father?”

“My old man is … really stubborn. He started working even though he is not totally healed yet.”

Zoro was thinking, feeling and looking, it was too much at once and too few at the same time. What could he do now? What did the blond want from him? Did they want the same thing? And then they arrived at the apartment, Sanji turned his face to him, sighed and smiled, like he was something he missed and was now happy to be there. Zoro looked at him and let his gut take over, let his bad down and approached the cook, the man he wanted to see so badly but didn’t want to admit. They looked at each other a few seconds but then it was too little, he wanted so much more, so lifting his hand as slowly as possible, he lifted the blonde’s heir from half his face, really looked him in his eyes and kissed him. 

Sanji felt a déjà vu when he saw the other’s hand approaching his face and lifting his hair, but didn’t protest. He was like in a spell, everything was moving in slow motion, but the man’s lips broke all stillness and Sanji was holding the other man in his arms while responding to the kiss, touching him and feeling the coldness disappear. They were two starving men, for heat, for touches, for the other. 

When they stopped to get some air, Sanji looked in the other eyes and saw something there that gave him courage.

“I’ve been thinking about you this week, what we talked and what Kid told me. I still don’t know if it was the best decision to tell a stranger about your past but … Zoro, would you want to be mine?”

“I don’t like sharing.”

“Neither do I.”

“And your part-time job?”

“Over.”

“In that case … How about you make me yours right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: wow over 90 likes. I think I will add another chapter ( the imtimate scene between sanji and zoro ) if this story will receive 100 kudos.
> 
> Work in progress on"Kick my loneliness away" for the ones who know the series.


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'm here with the last chapter.
> 
> Thank you very much for your support guys, I hope you enjoy!

Zoro realized a second later what he said and wanted to get the words back, it was too fast and he was not prepared for … and then he got out of his thoughts because his mouth was sweetly, really slowly kissed, just a pair of lips on another. The cook distanced himself just a little bit and looked into his eye.

“This ok?”

“…yes.”

Sanji smiled a little bit, then closed the distance again and kissed the other’s mouth, then captured the lower lip and sucked on it a little bit. This time he didn’t distance after finishing the kiss, just stopped what he was doing and opened his eyes, looking again at the other for permission to go further. This time Zoro just sighed and kissed the other without a word. Minute after minute, the kiss got faster, a bit of tongue and teeth appeared, but didn’t get quite hot, just testing the waters, just tasting the other. All went well until Zoro’s body betrayed him and his belly growled hard. Sanji snickered softly.

“How about I make you mine by feeding you? In the meantime the bathroom is there, take a shower. I’ll bring you some clothes, I have some from my old man when he sleeps here if it’s too late to go home. Those ones might fit you.”

The blond pushed a confused green-haired man in the shower and then left, entering again a few minutes later leaving the clothes and the towel on the lid of the toilet. Zoro was still looking funnily, not in his element at all.

“Is there something wrong? Need help with anything?”

“No… but if you don’t want to cook we can get some take out and … “

“This is the moment you stop, you apologize for the insult you brought to a CHEF and enter the bath like a good boy.”

“What?”

“You’re tired and not thinking well, to tell a chef to order take out …”

Sanji exited the bathroom mumbling, leaving Zoro alone. The man looked at himself in the mirror and saw a confused face. What would the man want in exchange for the cooking? Oh well, he supposed he would find out sooner or later, a shower was really a necessity so he did what he had to do. The clothes fit him well, maybe a little bit lose, so he went to the kitchen, or better said he let himself be led by his nose. The flavors that came from there were more than attractive. The view he got when he arrived was even better. The first thing that he noticed was that the man had changed his clothes to some comfy pants and a shirt. The cook was in his zone, cutting and squeezing, mixing and tasting. He moved without thinking, got close to the cook and put his head on the blond's shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re ready? How are the clothes? Is it necessary to …”

Zoro shut the man with another kiss. 

“They’re fine. What are we having?”

“Beefsteak with mashed potatoes and salad.”

“Smells good cook!”

The blond didn’t answer, just looked at him in a way that could only be described as “ DUH!”.

“Go sit at the table, I’m almost ready.”

Zoro looked around, the apartment was small but well kept, a lot of cooking books all around, and on the wall opposite to him a big beautiful copy of “A First-rate Man-of-War driven onto a reef of rocks, floundering in a gale”. Zoro thought that it was not possible that he didn’t see it at first, the waves, the boat, he loved that painting, the aggressiveness in the waves, the wind in the sails, it was just the perfect picture of life, of his life. 

“I like that picture a lot.”

Zoro startled a bit, he was so engrossed in the image he didn’t hear the blond entering the room.

“I always wished I could travel the sea, to be free and go experience adventures, dangerous ones.”

“Like being the cook to the king of pirates?”

Zoro was smiling while the words exited his mouth but Sanji was all wide eyes and amazement.

“Yeah, that would actually work!”

Zoro burst into laugh but could totally imagine the picture with a cook in it, and maybe with a swordsman also.

“If you are the cook, I want to be the greatest swordsman.”

“You can’t be king and greatest swordsman, that’s overkill.”

“No, not king, right-hand man, I don’t want to lead.”

Sanji could picture it also, it just worked.

“I bet you’d be a lazy bun, sleeping all around the ship and everyone would stumble over you.”

“That’s not true, I bet you would shut all the time and get on everyone's nerve.”

The two men were head to head, holding each other by the shirt. A lout bip got them out of their angst trance.

“The pie is ready. Get on the table marimo and let’s eat, the food will cool.”

 

And just like that, he went to the kitchen, leaving a confused swordsman in the living room, not knowing if he should sit and do as the cook said or … not sit. But his belly growled again so he sat and prepared to eat, but not starting yet.

When Sanji came back with the pie, the man hasn’t touched a piece of food.

“What the fuck are you waiting for greenie?”

“Well … you. We are eating together so I thought …”

The man was clearly out of his comfort zone, his face was red and he was looking anywhere else but the man in front of him.

“Oh, I am sorry, I am not used to someone waiting for me, I usually eat last. But this is a really nice change, so thank you for waiting for me.”

Zoro just hummed and started filling his plate with everything that was on the table, and then some more. He never understood Luffy and his eating habits, he just took it as it was, but there, at that moment, trying everything the cook did and wanting more, he felt he could get fat, because he would eat a lot more than he usually did.

Sanji was watching his guest eating with so much enthusiasm and was trying to cover his smile. Maybe Zoro would feel like he is laughing of him but no he was just so happy that the swordsman was licking the plates clean. He was confused when the man didn’t touch the pie, and even refused when he tried to put some on his plate.

“I don’t like sweet things, sorry.”

“I don’t enjoy them either but we are talking about meat pie, so I don’t see what should be sweet in it.”

“Meat pie?”

“Yes, didn’t you ever tried it?”

“No …”

“Well, get a piece, if you like it you can have more, if not I will eat it.”

Zoro got a small bite and his eyes got big, and then while munching and swallowing he closed them. It was the best reaction ever. Sanji was really glad that ¾ of the pie went in the green-haired man’s plate and then in his belly. 

“So, any plans tomorrow?”

“It’s the day after the competition, I usually lie around until practice, and that’s at 6 in the evening.”

“So it wouldn’t bother you if I don’t wake you up when I go to work.”

“No, you probably wake up too early.”

“True. How about I let you breakfast in the kitchen and eat lunch together? Does that sound good? Or would you want to go home?”

Zoro thought about it for a bit, but the food was damn good and the other man was confusing, in a good way, so why not?

“Lunch together sounds good.”

Zoro felt like a balloon, ready to pop any second, but he managed to get up and help the cook wash the dishes, and he even stayed to help him dry. 

“You up for a movie greenie, or are you too tired and want to sleep?”

The approving hum got Sanji moving to his movie collection and choose something that he hasn’t seen yet. The other man was waiting, arms crossed and unsure. 

Realizing that this date was not yet comfortable for his gust, or maybe he just didn’t know what to do, Sanji opened his couch and sat, then signaling with his hand for the other man to sit beside him. 

Zoro looked at Sanji and then moved, placing himself on a small distance from the other man and watching the movie. He probably fell asleep at some point because at a really loud noise he woke up, really confused, but the blond pushed his head on his shoulder again and started a little massage on his head. Why was he there, when did he move, did the blond moved him, all questions without answers, but he was too tired, and the heat from the other man along with the small touches put him into a deep sleep. 

He woke up again in the middle of the night and was really surprised by the position that he was in, held tightly by the blond, head under the other’s chin, arm under his head and over his waist, and legs tangled together. He never slept like that, it was too intimate, too close, but the heat of their bodies and tick of the other’s heart lulled him back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up alone in the bed but covered by a blanket. On the table, there was a note that said that the food was on the table in the kitchen and to make himself at home. 

He ate the ham sandwich with cheese and vegetable, and wanted to send the blond a message but realized he didn’t have his number. It was strange how they could be annoyed but attracted at the same time. Zoro checked his phone and he had a call from Kid, a few hours earlier. He hoped it was nothing urgent and called back.

“Morning sleeping beauty, did the blond tire you this much?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was tired because of the competition, that’s all and it’s not even so late.”

“Dude it’s 11. You never wake so late. How was the competition? Did you win?”

“Yeah, but they were small fries. Not much of a strain.”

“So how was he in bed?”

“Well … I don’t know.”

“What??? Why not?”

“Cause I … fell asleep?”

“Dude, really? But are you …?”

“I think so… I don’t know? It’s a bit confusing.”

“Did you even slept in the same bed at least?”

“Yeah, he held me all night. I woke up once and … he was squeezing me pretty hard. I don’t know man .. it’s a bit confusing.”

“To me, it sounds right. Gosh, I’m really tired and in no mood to work right now me and Law bathe and then …”

“Stop, I don’t even want to know. I hope you didn’t paint the walls or anything like that. Did he make you happy?”

“More than, it was pretty perfect. His just, so my type, like I could have created him in my imagination.”

“Dude, you got it bad. Let me know one week before I should move out.”

“What? Move? NO, Zoro!”

“Yes, Kid. You sound like you didn’t have just sex.”

“Well … no. It was more than.”

“As much as I am happy for you, you’re grossing me out with your happiness so get to work. We’ll see each other tonight.”

“Meanie.”

Zoro smiled, he really was happy for his friend, but he was also afraid that he would be alone. It was a terrifying thought. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he washed his plate and then getting on the couch and meditating. 

Sanji’s day was good, more than good. When Zoro got on the sofa with him to see the movie he kept his distance, as if not knowing what to do, but then he fell asleep and he had such a serene look on his face when he almost felt on Sanji. The cook was more than happy to embrace the other, to entangle himself with him and share body heat, and it has felt good. It wasn’t even sexual, but he liked it a lot. He didn’t want to scare the swordsman, and neither to think that he only wanted sex, and the other was so damn cute with his cheek filled with his food, it was like he wanted to keep Zoro all to himself. Getting to work he swirled a little around his gorgeous ladies but his mind was elsewhere. When he saw his father entering to work, ready for war, he just sighed and let him do as he wants. 

Zeff looked at his son as if he was not the same person, Sanji was very adamant about his health and he had to take strong fights with him so he could work again. Fuck what doctors said, he was fine and he could work, he was getting crazy at home. All the staff could see that Sanji was more … chill today but no one questioned him. When the clock hit one in the afternoon the man took some boxes of food and left with saying just that he would be back in 1 hour.

He almost ran home, hoping Zoro kept his word, hoping the man was still in his apartment. When he entered it was really silent and Sanji felt abandoned, a feeling of déjà vu taking over him. His last girlfriend usually said something and then forgot, always saying something on the lines: “Oh I said that? Sorry honey, I forgot. Next time maybe, if you will make time for a next time…”

Almost dropping the boxes of food in the kitchen, almost, he went to the living room and all his bad mood ran away when he saw that he was not alone, the swordsman was just meditating or sleeping. He easily touched his shoulder, and the man opened his eyes, looking at him questioningly. 

“Oh, you’re back.”

“Not back, just here for lunch. Would you like to eat together?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Zoro asked him about work and Sanji told him about the customers. It was a pleasant atmosphere. When they finished the cook still had half an hour of break.

“So I don’t know when I’ll be at home, it’s pretty busy so I don’t know if I can get back by the time you leave.”

“Oh, no. I was thinking about leaving the same time as you do.”

“Oh … OK.”

They were on the couch again, looking at each other and not knowing what to do. Zoro sighed and turned as to look at the other’s eyes.

“Look this may seem strange to you but I usually don’t have relationships, few one night stands yeah, few fucks here and there. So this is kinda new to me, and if I did something wrong or …”

His eyes were on his lap when a hand on his cheek stopped his mumbling and lift his head.

“You did nothing wrong, we can be whatever you want us to be, but I think I want to be more than one night stand.”

“You are not that.”

“Well, OK.”

Zoro gut his feelings in check closed the distance and kissed the cook. He liked to kiss the other man, his lips were firm, his tongue was agile and the fight for who would invade the other’s mouth was fierce. Zoro wanted to feel more, wanted to feel the other close, so he got his hand on the other’s hip and pulled, the other moved with the gesture. The next second Sanji was in his lap, the kiss not being stopped even once, his hands were in his hair and on his neck and his legs stranding him, while Zoro had a fist of hair, not pulling, maybe just keeping the other’s head in place, and the other hand moving on his back. 

They stopped for a mouth of air and looked at each other, they were red-faced and breathing hard, but that didn’t stop than to get back at it, they both wanted it pretty bad. The only reason they stopped was Sanji’s phone vibrating in his back pocket, very persistent.

“What do you want old man?”

“We’re out of stuff, the delivery man is sick, I’ll send you a list so go get them.”

And then the call was over. 

“Sorry about that.”

He kissed the marimo softly but he had to go and he hated it. The other responded to the kiss in the same way, softly and platonic. 

“You have to go. I’ll take my stuff and leave as well.”

“Yeah, ok.”

“So I was thinking, if you have time this weekend I’m in another competition, if you want to come, the same place.”

“Yes! I would really enjoy that.”

“Ok, I got my things so let’s go. I hope Law’s not there anymore.”

“Oh, I pity you and what you might find in that home.”

“I’ll kill them both.”

They stopped in front of the flat, not knowing what to do or say. 

“Breakfast was good cook, and I would have let you know but … “

“But?”

“You didn’t give me your number.”

Sanji got really red.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I forgot that here give me your phone.”

They both saved the numbers and knew they had to leave, but neither wanted it. It was Zoro who made the step, kissed the cook and left. Sanji looked after the man until he could not see him anymore. God, he thought, he got it bad. 

The week passed and the competition day arrived. Zoro was nervous, not because his opponents, but he hoped the cook could be there. They talked on the phone the night before and the man let him know he would be there as soon as he could, but he had a late catering. 

He got into position but didn’t look in the public, he was afraid that the other won’t be there and he would be too sad to concentrate on the match, but when he was declared the winner he saw the blond head in the crowd and smiled. Sanji was there. 

After the competition ended he went where he saw the other and smiled. 

“Come home with me, champion.”

“Are you hitting on me sir?”

Zoro felt playful and mostly happy. Sanji was there. They got to the blonde’s house again and Sanji had a camera in his hand, which Zoro didn’t even notice, and cabled it to the TV. It was Zoro’s match, and the cook started asking questions about moves and points, and Zoro almost didn’t look at the TV, the blond with his questions and sparkly eyes was much more interesting. When the match was over, he dragged the other in his arms and kissed hard. For a moment he thought he was too sudden but Sanji responded to his kiss. Zoro never had someone filming him at competitions, Kid only came and look and other persons never gave a damn, but this man from his arms was already so much more than he expected. 

They kiss until they were both hard, until noises came from their mouth and they could not block it, until they felt they couldn’t anymore, Zoro got his arms under Sanji’s shirt and opened it button by button, Sanji threw the green-haired man’s shirt somewhere in the room, Zoro stopped the kiss and tapped a finger on the blonde’s belt, asking for permission, Sanji pushed his hands in the other’s pants and squished his ass hard. They undressed fully and sat on the couch, touching skin, scratching, and biting. They were like in a frenzy. Zoro stopped and looked the other deep in his eyes.

“I want you bad!”

“Ok.”

“So can I …?”

“Yes, Zoro you can. Now come here and kiss me.”

They were glued to each other, their hands touching untouched areas, their lips kissing without stopping and their bodies moving, their legs tangled and their sexes gliding over each other. They were trembling with want and greed, but couldn’t stop. 

“Shit, shit, shit… “

“Wha …?”

“Condoms, lube, my room.”

“Oh, should I..?”

“No, Zoro I will get them. Stay right here.”

Zoro laughed a little of their situation but he was happy, and when the cook came back he grabbed him and stretched him on the couch, with him on top. 

“Are you ready to be eaten alive cook? I wonder if you taste as good as one of your foods, or better.”

The blond moaned slowly and felt himself ablaze as the swordsman found all the places that made him make noises, moans and grunts. He didn’t know when the other got the lube, but he felt as he was prepped, but he paid not much attention to that because Zoro did something wonderful with his mouth on his cock, and by the time he was prepped enough, he was so close to coming it was killing him so as to not let things get out of his hands, in a moment the marimo was not paying attention, he turned the situation around, physically, and while slowly getting himself on the other’s sex, started kissing, licking and biting his partner. By the time he stopped, they were both breathing hard and trembling. Sanji started easy, a slow pace where he let himself feel, he looked at the other and enjoyed the want in the swords man’s eyes. The rhythm got faster and they were both trembling, Zoro got the cook’s cock in his hand and started rubbing it, that was the moment the blond made some pretty neat noises, the ones that we’re making him go mad. He pulled the other and kissed him while moving in the same rhythm. Sanji was close, and he could feel it by the twitches his asshole was making, so he ground faster, he wanted to see the other man come, but he was not prepared for the consequences. Sanji came hard, liquid splashing on all his torso, the noise was one of pleasure/hurt and he squeezed hard, bringing Zoro to his completion.

They came down from their high, cleaned the liquids with Zoro’s shirt, and embraced each other. Moments before falling asleep, Zoro heard Sanji say something but didn’t understand

“Say it louder curly, I didn’t hear you.”

His voice was sleepy but the kiss after sweetened his tone. 

“’ Morrow lunch together?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Good.”


End file.
